Meeting Wizards
by Lady Youko Kurama
Summary: The well failed, and sent her to England, where Kagome meets the Harry Potter cast. Will she fall in love? Will she ever get back home? What's this? Naraku's the defense teacher!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the harry potter characters or Inuyasha characters. (I am making Fred and George one year younger)

Meeting Wizards

"You are not going home! And that's final!" Inuyasha yelled, obviously pissed off at me. "I'm telling you, I'll be back in a couple of days, I need to get more supplies. Besides, we're out of Ramen." "Feh." That was it, I knew he would let me go now, Ramen was his weakness, and he couldn't stand to run out. "Fine wench! But if you aren't back within two days, I'm coming to get you."

I rolled my eyes at the clueless half demon, ""I know, see you in two days!" I jumped down the well and landed, except, when I looked up, i wasn't in the shrine. I climbed out to find myself in a garden, facing a house that looked like it was only holding up by magic. I looked around, and spotted three teenagers walking my way. There was a tall, gangly red head with a lot of freckles, a girl with rather bushy hair, and then there was him. He walked toward me with a grace I had never experienced before except from Sesshomaru. His untidy, black hair blew in the wind. His whole poster and looks just screamed of someone important. He saw me staring at him and I turned my head away and blushed. Wait, why did I blush?

I was in love Inuyasha, I didn't feel anything for this new stranger, did I? The three teens stopped in front of me and the graceful one asked, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" I thought for a moment, I couldn't exactly say I had come from 500 years ago, now could I? I thought up of a believable excuse. "I got lost and found myself here. Where am I? What year is it?" This time the bushy haired girl spoke up, "You are at the burrow in England. It is the year 1995, why do you ask?" I responded, "I just wanted to make sure."

Okay, so I was still in the present time, just a totally different country, hours from my home, and all of my friends, and my cub. I could work with this. The graceful one spoke up again, "I'm Harry Potter, the red head is Ron Weasley, one of the 6 brothers and 7 siblings of the Weasley family." I nodded, and Ron Weasley nodded right back. "And she is Hermione Granger, the top witch at Hogwarts." I hid a gasp, mom had talked about Hogwarts.

It was a magical school that was 1000 years old that was taught by Albus Dumbledore. I had magical blood in my family, besides the miko side, so I could get Dumbledore to enroll me fro September. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, how are you?" Hermione answered, "Just fine. Would you like to stay at the burrow until September? It seems that you are a long way from home." I nodded, "Sure, but if I can, I have to meet with Albus Dumbledore today."

Ron spoke up, "That's fine. He's coming over tonight actually." I nodded, relieved. Now the only issue was to find my way back to Japan. Inuyasha, knowing him, was probably already impatient and would come to the shrine tomorrow morning. The Trio led me inside the burrow where I ran into an old, bearded man with a long robe and spectacles. I knew immediately that he was Albus Dumbledore. "Excuse me, you don't know me, but can I talk to you for a second, alone?" I asked him.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Of course, let us go out to the garden to converse." I went back out to the garden, leaving the Trio behind this time. "Now what would you like to speak to me about?" The old man asked. "I need to enroll in Hogwarts. I'm from Japan, and the well messed up, and I need to stay here. My family is a pureblooded line from Japan, the Higurashi family. I think we currently own 85 percent of your daily prophet and 6 votes on the Wizigmont." The old man proclaimed, "Wait, slow down. What is this about a well?" So I had to explain my story to him, and his eyes were twinkling in merriment the entire time.

"Well, this is a dilemma. I will have you enrolled by September 1, but you do realize that you still have to get your school supplies, and that you need to catch up to the 6th years." It was a statement, not a question. "I am already at the 6th year level, I've been studying it in secret my whole life. As for the supplies, I have a vault in the bank, and the key has always automatically come to everyone of my family who has needed it." I left Dumbledore to ponder his thoughts and talked to Harry, "Do you have your school list? I need to get supplies." Harry nodded, "Sure, I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow." I thanked him and left the burrow to enter the surrounding forest. My fingers unconsciously twirled the shikon jewel around my neck while I wandered the forest, lost deep in my own thoughts.

I finally came too when I heard someone calling my name, "Kagome, Kagome where are you?" I left the forest to run into a lady who looked a lot like Ron, except shorter, and plumper. "There you are dear. We were worried. By the way, I'm Molly Weasley, nice to meet you." I shook her outstretched hand and We both went back to the burrow to have Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there waiting, "There you are Kagome! The guests are here!" I was led inside where I saw at least 7 new people.

One in shaggy robes came up to me, "Hello, I am Remus Lupin; It is nice to meet you." I nodded and was introduced to the others, a Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley. I knew automatically that the boys were pranksters, "Okay, Gred, Forge, Don't try to play any pranks on me, I have been tricked so many times I am immune." The twins grinned identically, Fred turned to George, "Well Forge, finally, someone who got our name right!" I grinned back at them and joined in their conversation over the idiocy of mankind.

We were finally served dinner, and everyone started to eat. The entil dinner, I noticed that Snape had his eyes on me the entire time, he looked like he was trying to remember something. When everyone was finished, Hermione showed me up to the room I would be staying in for the next week. She left and I immediatly collapsed, crashing onto the bed, exausted. I was even to tired to notice that someone was watching me through the window with dark red eyes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x

The next day I woke up early and Harry and I flooed to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's would join us later. We headed for Gringotts and I saw Goblins everywhere running the place. I stared in awe until Harry nudged me and I snapped to. Harry and I walked up to the head goblin and harry spoke up, "Hello. We need to get into vault 713 and the Higurashi vault." The Goblin looked up at the word Higurashi and stared at me. "Do you have your key?" Harry pulled a small jey out of his pocket and my key appeared into my hand. The goblin looked them over for a couple of seconds, "Everything appears to be in order. Griphook!"

A smaller goblin came up to us and led up to a cart, which we sat in and traveled deep into the bank until we finally stopped, "Vault 713. Key please." Griphook said in a high voice. Harry gave him the key and the goblin inserted it before stepping back. I gapped at all of the gold in his vault. Several piles of gold glistened in front of us, like they were alive and wanting to be spent. We left the vault and traveled even deeper into the bank until we stopped yet again.

Griphook said, "Vault 1056. you do not need the key." I was puzzled, "But don't you do that sir?" Griphooks's eyes widened slightly when I called him sir. "no, this vault has an enchantment where only the family the vault belongs to can open it. Put your hand here so it will be verified that you have access to this vault."

I nodded respectfully and out my hand on the door, feeling a slight tingle travel through my hand." The vault slowley opened, and both Harry and I stared for several seconds. Inside the vault was mounds of gold and behind them, was a passagway that said that it led to libraries and other rooms. Griphook explained, "The higurashi family, as you know, is a very old famlily, older that the founders of Hogwarts. These are some of the possesions. The bank connects to every where magically, so you can also get to your vault from Japan or anywhere else.

I nodded, "Thank you." Griphook understood the message. I was grateful that he said it the way he did, so Harry wouldn't expect that i came from Japan, even though I looked like it. After collecting enough gold to fill my pouch of money, I asked Griphook, "Is there a way to be able to pay for my items without lugging all of this gold around?" Griphook nodded, "Yes. There is a new invention now that is used like a credit card. As you use it, that money will be taken out of your account." Harry, Griphook, and I left the vault and went back to the front room and paid for the card, which was 32 galleons.

We left Gringotts and headed for Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. The owner atomatically got us the set of books we needed, and after paying him 49 galleons each, we left to continue our shopping. We collected our supplies from the Apocrathy and ran into Snape, who still looked like he was trying to remember something. We headed for the rest of the stores; Madam Malkins, Quality Quiddich Supplies, Cauldron's Gallore, and the others, we headed to get my wand from Ollivanders.

As we walked in, I an old man popped his head over to us and climbed down the ladder he was on. "Hello. Here for a new wand?" I nodded. "Which is your wand hand?" He asked. "My right." I replied. he grabbed a wand from the shelf and handed it to me, and when I gave it a wave, nothing happened. For wand after wand this happened, until finally Olivander wondered, "Hmm, I wonder, what if...?" He headed for the corner of his shop and grabbed a box and handed it to me, "Try this one. No one else has been able to even touch it."

I reached for the wand and my hand purified something that looked like a barrier of Naraku's miasma, but that was impossible. Naraku was dead. I picked up the wand and immediatly sparked flew from it and a swirling color of light, pink, black, and red, flew from the wand and wrapped around me. The warmth in my fingers felt like this wand had been seperated from me at birth, and was glad to reunite again with me.

Olivander said, "Vurios, very curious." "Sorry, but what's curious?" I asked. "That wand is made from two very uncommon substances, and there is not another one like it in the world. It is made from the dead oak tree in the forbidden forest. alond with the breath a a dementor and the miasma of a demon called Naraku." I fainted.

x x x x xx x x xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x xx xxx

I stood outside of Olivanders waiting for kagome to get her wand when I saw her pick up a black colored wand. As soon as she did, a tornado of colors surrounded her and somehow went into her body. I got a sense of Deja Vu when the two started to have the very same, 'Curious, very curious' conversation that Olivander told me. I saw him explaining the wands properites, and then Kagome fainted. I rushed into the shop and picked Kagome up. "How much for the wand?" I asked, trying to get out of there so I couldtake Kagome home. "Free of charge. That wand is the only one of it's kind, and I know i'll never find another person who can weild it.

I thanked him and flooed back to the borrow with our school supplies and laid Kagome on the couch. Fred and George saw us first, "What happened to her?" They asked at the same moment. "She fainted when she learned what her wand was made of. The strange thing is that Olivander said that it was free, and no one else could ever weild it." Fred and george went up to Molly who revived Kagome.

"What happened dear?" She asked her once she woke up. Kagome looked at her, "I don't want to talk about it." She got up from the couch and slipped past us, heading outside. I rushed after her, but Molly stopped me. "Harry dear. Leave her alone. I can tell shewants to be alone right now." I reluctantly stopped going after her and sat down at the kitchen table, wondering what wand she had to have fainted like that.

x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I rushed away from the Borrow and ran deep into the woods. After stopping, I sat down on a tall tree stump and cried. Naraku was alive. There was no telling what he would do this time to get revenge on me. I didn't have to worry about him harming the others, they were still in the past, this Naraku was in the present. But now, I was the only one fighting him. My friends and Shippo were still in the feaudal era, waiting for me to come home, but now, I wondered if i would ever see them again.

the well wasn't working and they were across the country from me now instead of just past the well. What was I going to do now? Everything was going wrong. Suddenly I heard a branch snap so I turned around quickly to find Harry staring at me. "There you are! Why are you crying?" I shook my head, refusing to tell him, it would just endanger his life even more, and I didn't want anyone else killed by Naraku's hands, or tentecales. Whatever you want to call it.

Harry reluctantly let the subject go and Harry and I left the forest. It was rather late by that time, apparently I had been out for several hours, and Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny had already gotten their school things. I went back to the room that I was currently staying in and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of my friends back home, a long way away.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx


	2. Chapter 2

September 1

We all went to King's Cross and headed for their platform. Harry and I went through first, because I had never gone after the others came through and after a lot of good buys and hugs, we where on the train heading for the back compartment where the other teens usually sat.

After we sat down, a blond came into the compartment with two buff guys behind him "Potter." The blond nodded, the two were obviously enemies, "Malfoy." Harry nodded back. Malfoy looked at me, "So, Potter, what have you done to deserve a beautiful wench like her?" I knew that my eyes looked sad and lonely at the word wench. Harry wondered why. Harry replied, angry at Malfoy, "Nothing. Now get out of our compartment!"

Malfoy left after giving me a sexy, flirty grin. Harry turned to me, along with the other four, "Are you okay?" I nodded at them, trying to reassure them. I still didn't want to tell them what had happened, why I reacted to wench. I knew that Inuaysha had been to my house days ago to bring me back, but what did he do when he found out I had never been back? The others and I got into a conversation about what house they thought I would be in. We sat in silence for a few hors and Ron fell asleep, whien suddenly, a loud voice carried out, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes, please change into your robes."

The boys closed their eyes while Hermoine and I changed into our robes, and we closed our eyes while the guys changed. Suddenly the train stopped, we had arrived at Hogsmeade. The gang headed for the carrages and all got in, but the cart was carriage was full by the time I went to get in. So I turned to the next carriage and sat in it. Unluckily for me, Draco Malfoy was in the carriage, alone. Apparently his goons were on another one. Draco smirked when he saw who had climbed into the carriage. "Well well, we're alone now, aren't we?" He smirked and tried to sound sexy. I said, "Please get away from me." Draco chuckled and instead scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was nervous now, my powers wouldn't work on a human, and I had never really dealt with guys like Draco before. "you know, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Draco told me, with a slight flirthy tone in his voice.

I quickly tried to scoot away but Draco held on tight to my waist and just scooted me even closer to him. Luckly, the carriage ride was over and I quickly yanked away from Malfoy and hurried over to Harry and his friends. Draco just smirked and said to himself, "She just needs some time. One day, she _will_ be mine."

Once I rushed over to Harry and the others, Fred noticed something wrong, "Kagome, what happened?" I shrugged it off, "Oh nothing, the carriage ride was a little uncomfortable, that's all." They would have stuck with that but Draco walked up, "Yeah, but it was all better because she was sitting with me." He smirked evilly, just like Naraku, I noticed. Harry and the others shot questioning looks toward me. "He was the only other one in the carriage, it was rather awkward and uncomfortable." I admitted. Harry looked at Draco, "Malfoy, I swear, if you hurt her..." He trailed off. "No Potter. I wouldn't hurt her. She is the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, I only held her in the carriage and sat close to her."

Draco walked off to join his little Slytherin gang. Ron turned to me, "What did Malfoy do?" He obvioulsly hated Draco, and this wasn't helping matters between them. "Well, it was like he said. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me really close to him, that's all." The others looed uncomfortable, especially Ron. Turning to Fred and George, who also looked sour, I asked, "Why do all of you hate him so much?"

"Well, you see," Fred said, "it's because of," George continued, "blood status." They finished together. Ron answered the rest, "He keeps insulting us because the Weasley family loved muggles and Hermione is a muggle-born, and Harry, to him, is a stuck up prat, much like Draco is."

I nodded, but didn't completley agree. Draco was a pure blood who was raised like he was now, and he wasn't evil, my miko powers would have sensed that. My father had acted like that until he met my mom. So it wasn't Draco's fault he learned to hate blood-traitors and normal-borns.

Everyone walked toward the great hall and I got stopped by Mcgonagall. Harry whispered, "Good luck with the sorting." I nodded. "You are Kagome Higurashi, correct?" The proffesor asked. "Yes, I am." Mgonnagal nodded, "Okay, I need you to wait out here until you hear your name. Then you will walk up to the sorting hat and put it on." Thanking her, I waited. Soon the first years got there and looked rather nevous. I heard several of them talking about having to beat a mountain troll to get in. Walking up to that particulay group. I said, "Don't worry. It's nothing like that. You won't have to beat anything." The first years looked slightly reassured, but not much.

Soon the first years went in and got sorted, and when they were, I heard Dumbldore announce, "Now, before we begin this exellent feast, there is one more student who will be sorted. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she just Transferred from the Japanese school of Magic." That was my cue. I walked into the great hall and headed for the front.

Once I got there, I sat down on the stool and put the hat on my head. 'Well, you don't belong here, do you?' I heard the hat think. 'no, the well messed up and I somehow ended up here.' I replied. 'Hmm, well, you are loyal to your friends, but you wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff. You are intellectual but Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you either. You have equal qualities to go into Gryffindor and Slytherin. You had to use a lot of cunning to survive the Feaudal Era, and you are brave because of standing up to demons and this Naraku demon. Where do you want to go?'

I shrugged, 'I don't know. Will my friends still like me if I go into Slytherin?' 'Of cousre. Now, Ron Weasley might avoid you for a while, but he will get over it.' I nodded, 'Whereever you want to put me is fine with me.' At this point the sorting had gone on for 30 minutes and people were starting to get curious. The hat finally said, "Very well, better be in SLYTHERIN!"

x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x

I coudn't believe it. Kagome was in Slytherin! I wasn't going to stop being friends with her, but I was worried for her safety. Snape was her head of House now and Draco was also. I looked at his friends, who looked shocked. I asked Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George what they thought. Hermione said, "I'm worried for her saftey." Ron said, "I am worried she will turn dark." He got four smacks to the head. "Do you really think that KAGOME will turn dark Ron!" Hermoine exclaimed silently. Ron blushed and shook his head. Fred and George were worried about her saftey. We all agreed to still be her friends, she really needed us now.

x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I hurried over to my new table and sat down in a secluded spot. I had seen the looks on my friends' faces and now it seemed like we weren't friends anymore, I was alone again. I put my head down on the table, not bothering about eating. After the dessert dissipered, Dumbledore gave a speach on not going into the forbidden forest. He also said, "I would like to welcome a new Defence Against The Dark Arts Proffesor, Proffesor Naraku." I gasped, walking into the hall was Naraku! He saw me also and gave me a tiny evil smirk. I put my head down again and silently cried. Over at the Gryffindor Table, I sensed that my old friends were staring at me, probably because I was now a Slytherin, and they hated me. At the same time, Dumbledore told everyone to go to their dorms and have the first years follow a prefect, Draco came up to me and smirked just like Naraku. "Hello again. Congratulations on making it into Slytherin. Coe on, I'm a prefect, let me show you to the common rooms." I followed Draco out and saw my friends staring at us with fury in their eyes.

Draco led me to the dungeons and stopped at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Pureblood." He said. The portrait slid open and Draco and I walked in. We seemed to have arrived early. Draco turned to me, "Well, you have to stay down here to recieve the new Slytherin speach from Snape. Once you are done, your common rooms are on the right, sixth door." I thanked him and Draco went upstairs to what I assumed was his dorm.

Soon the returning students entered and went up to their dorms. Soon after the first years arrived and Proffesor Snape walked in. "Hello, welcome to Slytherin." He glared at us. The first years cowered away, but Snape's glare coudn't compete with Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Naraku's. He continued, talking about sticking together, and not getting caught, and do our best to beat the other houses.

After he finished his speach, he said, "Kagome Higurashi, stay behind, the rest of you, go up to the dorms. Girls on the right, boys on the left." The first years scattered like ants and soon I was alone with Snape. His glare softened, "Kagome, I have something I need to tell you." I waited for him to finished. "I have found out that I am your father." I stumbled, but caught herself. Snape continued, "It turnes out that all of my memories of your mother disappeared, and when you came, I regained them. I know your mother said your dad was a pure blooded wizard who was a Higurashi. When my memories were erased, I was made to believe I was the hier to the Prince family and the Snape family, I wasn't. I was born and raised in Japan, and then captured and sent here."

I felt dizzy, my father was alive, and he was near me right now. "I have to keep this a secret though. I won't be mean to you, but you have to pretend that we aren't related. If people found out, I could get killed." I nodded. Snape left me and I went up to my new common room. I entered the sixth door on the right and found a hall way with 4 rooms in it. There were names on the doors and I found mine in the back. I entered to find a room with a single bed with a chest of drawers, mirror, bathroom, shower, and green wallpaper.

I liked the room but hated the color, so I raised my wand and muttered the color changing spell, the room turned a lighter green with golden strands twirling around the green color. That was much better. I unpacked her trunk and heard someone enter my room. "Hello, Kagome." Hearing Draco behind me, I spun around so fast that you could hear the wind rushing past me. "Draco! What are you doing here! This is the girls side!" Draco replied, "Well, I have permittion as a prefect to check to see if all of the new students are doing okay."

He looked around the room, "Nice design. Same on your bed covers too?" I looked at my bed, and sure enough, the design now matched the walls. Draco added, "Let me give you a hint. Everyone but Slytherin hates us, so we don't usually socialize with anyone else. Snape is the only teacher who likes us. He favors us, actually." I mentally sighed in relief. If he favored us anyway, it wouldn't look strange for my father to be nice to me. Draco continued, "Now, if you break any of the rules, which Snape said earlier, or socialize with Griffindors, I have the right to punish you for rule breaking." The look in his eye and his tone made me gulp. From what he sounded like, he wanted to kiss me or something, even maybe more. He left my room and I finished unpacking and fell into an uneasy sleep.

x x x x xx x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxx x x x x x x xx xx x x x x

Flashback

I was getting impatient. It had been two days since Kagome went home and she wasn't back yet. I went throught the well and headed for the house. The first person that I spotted was Sota. "Hey Sota, where's Kagome?" i asked. "She hasn't been here for a couple of months." sota replied. "Damn!" I cussed. Sota looked worried, "What happened?" I sighed, "She said she would be coming home for a couple of days two days ago, and I came to get her."

Sota got his mom who was even more worried than Sota. I left back through the well and ran to the others. "She hasn't been back for two months!" I exclaimed. The others were now worried about her too. I left and tried to track down her scent, but it ended at the well. I went off alone to find her, but even the next week she wasn't found. By now I was frantic with worry, it had been 1 week and two days since she had left, and there was no sign of her. I still continued the frantic search, determined to get her back.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The next day I was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast when I ran into Harry and the others. I turned her head away, worried they hated me now. Harry asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?" "You hate me now, right? Afraid I'll turn dark? Just stay away so I won't feel anymore pain." The others looked dumbfounded, "You think we hate you now?" Fred asked. "I am a Slytherin, right? Like Draco." Harry spoke up, "Kagome, we would never hate you. If anything, you need us now more than you have since we met."

We all headed for the Great Hall, but I stayed a small distance away, still remembering Draco's words last night. Once in there, I went and sat at the Slytherin table and the others sat at the Gryffindor table. Soon afterwards, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a girl walked in and DRaco went and sat next to me. The others started to sit down but Draco shooed then away. They decided to be smart and sit at the other end of the table where everyone else was talking.

Draco turned to me, and I squirmed a little bit. I saw my friends and they started to glare at Draco like he was the devil himself. Draco seemed oblivious to their glares and says to me, "Well, are you ready for classes?" I nodded, relieved that was all that he asked. Soon breakfast arrived. After breakfast, Snape passed out all of the scheduales and Snape whispered to me, "Meet me in my office during lunch." I slightly nodded.

I looked over the scheduale, first I had double potions with the gryffindors, then herbology , then astronamy, ancient runes, divination, transfiguration, charms, and defense against the dark arts. The classes were all on different days. Draco looked over my scheduale, "Well, would you look at that, we have the same classes." I nodded, glad, in some ways, that I knew someone in all of my classes.

After breakfast finished, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors headed for potions. All of the Gryffindors sat on the left, while I noticed that all of the slytherins sat on the right. Had I not learned of the house rivalry, this would have seemed weird. I sat down at an empty seat on the right, but near my friends, when Draco sat down beside me. Snape walked in and launched into this huge speach of having earned the right to be in there, and that laziness would not be acceptable.

Soon after, everyone started on a potion that was basically liquid fire. Draco went and collected the ingrediants and I set up everythig else. Once Draco got back with the ingrediants, we started on the potion and when we were adding the final ingrediant, Ron's cauldron exploded. The potion spalshed out of the cauldron and landed, conviniontly, on me. The potion burned my skin, it felt like I was being burned alive. Snape rushed over to me and said, "Draco, get her to the hospital wing, now."

Draco heard the worried tone in Snape voice and hurried me over to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey looked worried when she saw me, while I was writhing in pain. The liquid fire burned through my skin like nothing ever had before. Even "Proffesor Naraku's" miasma wasn't this bad. Madame Pomfrey laid me down on a bed and gave me a pain reliever potion. Not known by anyone but me, my miko powers kicked in and healed my body right as Madame Pomfrey came back. She gasped when she saw that I was healed, and after checking me over, released me. I left the hospital. wing with Draco right in time for Herbology.

We entered and we were just in time. There were exactly two places left. One next to Harry, and one next to Blaise Zambini. Harry motioned for me to stand by him, but remembering the talk Draco told me, I looked at him first, and he slightly nodded, indicating that I wouldn't get in trouble for it. So I stood over by Harry. Professor Sprout walked in and had them work on these dangerous plants, I wasn't really paying attention to the name, and pull up their roots and replant them. I did know that they were not mandrakes.

When the class ended, draco took me to Astronemy, where we started to talk about the conselation Orion. Afterwards, it was time for lunch so I headed for Snape's office. I knocked, and after hearing ,"Come in.", I entered and Snape was sitting at his desk. He started to speak, "Kagome, I noticed that when the new professor walked in yesterday, you started to cry." I froze, he noticed! "is there anything between that professor and you in the past that you can tell me?"

I decided to drop hints, "I don't want anyone else killed." Snape was suspisious and decided to look up Naraku's past history later. "Another thing, I have noticd that you seem uncomfortable around Draco and you don't notice or talk to the other Slytherins. Is something wrong?" I shook her head, "No, I am just getting used to the house." Snape nodded, still wanting more details but again dropped the subject.

He let me eat some sandwiched brought up by the house elves. After the food was gone, I was dismissed so that I could go to Ancient Runes, my last class of the day. I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the hall and walked with them to Ancient Runes, getting into a conversation about our day so far. Ron's sucked the worst. He kept apoligizing for earlier in potions, even though every time I said that it was fine, and that he was worried over nothing.

Finally we got to the class room and I saw Draco walk in right behind us. I silently gulped, and sat down in an empty desk on the Slytherin's side of the room. Draco again sat right next to me. He passed me a note that read, 'I saw you. One more strike and you're out.' I passed the note back, pretending that no note was passed. Soon the professor walked in and we spent the rest fof the period reviewing old runes.

After Runes, I went to Divination with Draco, and fortunatley, the others went in the oppisite direction. Everyone sat in comfortable chairs and waited for the Proffesor. Soon enough, Professor Trewlaney walked in and said, in a mystic voice, that they would be looking into their futures through magic crystal balls. Draco and I each got one and tried to decifer our future. Draco claimed he saw himself becoming a great political figure in the ministry and carrying on the honor of the Malfoy name.

I looked into the crystal ball, and saw my future, which just happened to be my worst nightmare. I saw Naraku standing over all of my friend's bodied, everyone from hogwarts and in feaudal era, all dead. I myself was apparently chained, having being tortured by Naraku and having witnessed my friends' demise. I flinched, willing myself not to draw attention to me by screaming. draco looked at me, waiting for me to tell him what I saw. I had to make up a story, and fast. "I saw myself seeing my parents and friends back home again." There, I wasn't lying, never siad they were alive and well.

Draco nodded and recorded it, and the class ended for dinner. The class headed down for the Great Hall and sat down to eat. I tried to sit away from Draco, but he sat by me anyway. It wasn't that I hated him, but the whole punishment thing freaked me out, but we were partial friends, I thouight anyway.

After dinner and dessert, everyone left the Great Hall and I tried to get out of the Hall without my Gryffindor friends seeing me. I had no such luck. They walked up to me, so I glanced behind me to see if Draco was watching, he wasn't. Harry and the others started talking about Quidditch. I listened, but really didn't pay attention. My first class tomorrow was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Naraku, and I knew there would be hell to pay. I walked up with my friends, staying nearer to Fred and George than to anyone else because Harry was talking and I felt the most comfortable talking around these two. I walked with them to the Gryffindor portriat, and turned around to head back for the dungeons.

I reached the common room saftly when Pansy came up to me, "Hey, Kegira," :Kagome." I corrected her. "Whatever, anyway, you stay away from Draco, or you're gonna regret it." I chuckled, "I seriously doubt that you can threaten me, i've been through enough pain and torture to last 5 life times." All of a sudden Draco came up, "Pansy leave." After the girl scattered, obviously scared of the tone in his voice and the hatred in his eyes.

He turned to me, calmed down, "Kagome what did you mean? How did you go through enough pain to last that long?" I mentally cursed, I never should have said that. I never meant to tell anyone abou the Feaudal Era, or anything. I decided to stall, "I'll tell you tomorrow, after dinner. Good night." I walked over to my room and fell asleep, falling into a restless night of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up early but decided to skip breakfast, to worried about Defense to eat. Draco apparently was already at breakfast when I woke up, so I didn't have to worry about him pestering me. I went down to class early, picking a seat in the back of the room, as far away from my greatest enemy that I could. I got caught in a whirlwind of my own thoughts, frantic over my friends, and Inuyasha, and Shippo, and my family. I knew Inu probably hadn't stopped looking for me since he found out I was missing, and neither would Sango and Miroku stop looking with him until I came back.

Mom probably called a search team to search Japan, but they would never suspect that I was in England. Heck, if I wasn't here, I wouldn't think I was in England either. But now that I thought about it, mom might think of that, because she has told me about Hogwarts before several times and I have studied magic in secret, so maybe she could conclude that I somehow ended up here.

A few minutes after I arrived, I was jerked out of my thoughts by Draco, who had apparently finished breakfast early. He shook me and asked, "Where were you? I was worried something had happened to you! I can't lose you, you are my first real friend!" After he stopped shaking me and sat down beside me, I replied, "I wasn't hungery, so I came up here early." Draco nodded and I asked, "Draco, are we really friends?" Draco looked at me like I had grown an extra head, "I think we are.' He finally replied.

I nodded, "Thanks Draco." Soon everyone else came in, we had this class with the Gryffindors also. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine passed me and nodded to me, I nodded back. All of a sudden the door flew open and Naraku came in. "I don't know what incompetant teachers you have had before, but this year, there will be no fun and games." everyone stayed slient. Everyone put there books away and follow me." Along with the rest of the class, I put my things away and followed the 'professor' out of the classroom.

He led us to a cabnet and said, "Today we are reviewing boggarts. I'm sure you all know what to do, but in case you are so stupid that you forgot, you stand in front of the boggart which will change into your greatest fear. you will then point your wand at it and shut Riddikulous(sp?)" Everyone got into a line, even though some of the Gryyfindors grumbled about doing it again.

First up was Ron, the boggart came out and changed into a giant spider. Ron started to quiver and shake until he changed the spider into a giant spider wearin roller skates and slipping all over the floor. Everone else came up, and then it was Draco's turn. He walked up, and I heard Ron whispering about finally finding out what the arrogent snake was afraid of. I turned around sharply and gave him the meanest glare I could. He shook and apoligized, shuting up. I turned back to Draco, who's boggart was changing into the most surprising thing I could think of. His boggart had changed into me, lying on the floor, bleeding, and dying.

Draco just stood in one spot for a long time before he finally grabbed his wand and shouted the spell, changing the boggart into what looked like Ron in a pink, frilly, easter dress. Everone but Ron and I bursted out laughing, Ron's face was as red as a tomato, darker than his hair.

Finally, I went up. I was the last person iin line, afraid to face the sight I knew was before me. Sure enough, the boggart that had turned into Ron in a dress looked at me and started to transform. When it finally stopped, I was staring at a very familiar dream/prophecy. All of my frineds from the Feaudal Era; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, and Kohaku were all dead. They were lifeless corpses slain by a laughing figure in the corner, Naraku. The blood of my companions and friends was making a pool on the floor, they had all been sliced open.

I stood frozen, tears running down my face, shaking. I tried to move, but I couldn't. distanty I heard my frineds, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco calling my name, trying to get me to respond. I found I couldn't even open my mouth to reply. Finally I could sense that Draco had come up to me and started to shake me, trying to get a response. I finally found the will to draw my wand and cast the spell. The death scene turned into what looked like to anyone else what was a pile of purple tentacles. It was Naraku, dead. I heard Naraku silently growl and yell, "Dismissed." Everyone scrambled out of the room, and Naraku told Draco, "Please leave. I need to talk to her, see if I can calm her down."

Draco left, along with my Griffondor friends, which I had noticed had also stayed behind for me, and after they left, Naraku turned to me, "Wel, well Kagome. I didn't expect to see you at Hogwarts. Did the well mess up? I do seem to remember a time where your sompanions were frantically searching for you, they came up to me and demanded to know where you were. Well, now I can answer them. By the way, thank you so much for that imformation. I will get you one day, miko. You can count on that."

He dismissed me, laughing his evil Ku Ku laugh the entire time I walked down the hall. I didn't have to worry about being late for anythign, this was the Slytherin's free period. We had no homework yet in any class, so I headed for the library to read and relax. After entering, I got a glare from Madame Pince, the librarian. I smiled at her and bowed slightly, leaving behind a rather stunned librarian.

I headed over to the fantasy section and pulled out a book titled, "The greatest fantasy villians of story history.' It sounded interesting, and it might tell me hwo to deal with Naraku, so I sat down at an empty table and started to read. I found references to mythical characters and mid-evil characters, until I found a page that made me stop reading and stare. "The Evil Villian Naraku, and his greatest enemies."

I again started to read. It mentioned Inuyasha's and kikyo's betrayal, me, Sesshomaru, Sango, and miroku, along with Miroku's father and grandfather. One passage caught me off gaurd. "His greatest fear was his enemy, Kagome, a miko, also the gaurdian of the Shikon-no-tama. Her and her companions, Sango, miroku, Inuyasha, and shippo, were trying to kill Naraku with the occasional help from Lord Sesshomaru, inuyasha's half-brother. The group never defeated him, and the legend is that no one knows where he was supposed o have disappered to. The group was not succesful because one day the miko, Kagome, suddenly dissappered. No record was ever kept of her after that, so the legend never tells if she was found."

I blinked, and was suddenly curious who the author of the villian book was. I looked at the cover, it read Shikina Taisho. I held in a laugh. The author was related to Sesshomaru! A daughter, perhaps, or more of a recent desendant. The year of the published date was 1832. So, it was probably his daughter, because demons grew up at a rather slow pace, and lived for a rather long time. Sesshomaru was at least 1000, if not older!

Slowly I stood up and brought the book to Madame Pince. "Mam, I am through with this book. Do you want me to put it back?" The librarian nodded at me. I went back to the book shelf and placed the book back and decided to help Pince-san by putting all of the other book sup also. So, slowly I put the other books around the table I was sitting at back into their proper places. Once I was finished, I went to the librarian, thanked her again, and quietly left the library.

I went back to the common room, where draco was waiting for me. He came up to me, rather frantic, "Kagome, where were you during the free period? I was worried!" I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, "I was in the library. You don't have to worry about me." Yeah, cause Inuyasha and the other do enough of that trying to find me. Draco sighed, "I have to admit Kagome, when I first saw you with Potter and the others, I thought you were just another girl who was just as stuck up and girly as the rest of them. Boy, was I wrong. I know we have only known each other for like three days, but you are my closest, and only, friend. I can't lose you, you are to important to me."

I smiled, Inuyasha had the same way of thinking, except he never told me like Draco just did. I asked, "I know this is random, but I have noticed that you have been shunning Crabbe, Goye, and Pansy, why?" Draco looked at me, "Well, Pansy has taken a fancy to me, or has a crush on me, and is always trying to cling onto me all of the time. i am sick of it, and she is already jealous of you because i spend all my time with you. crabbe and Goyle are just stupid idiots, I am tired of hanging around them." I nodded, now knowing why he had been shunning them so much, especially Pansy.

All of a sudden we noticed that it was time to go to lunch. We headed down there talking about nothing in particular, he talked about his father's achievments and faults, and I talked about my school in Japan, adding in parts about magic so he wouldn't suspect I never went to the Magical academy. Once at lunch, Draco sat in the middle of the table, where the upperclass Slytherin's sat. I walked toward my normal spot, but Draco motioned for me to sit down next to him.

I did, much to the surprise of the other upperclassmen. DRaco turned to me, "Kagome, meet Blaise, Nott, Rookwood, and Mnair. You four, this is Kagome, my good friend." I slightly waved at them, and they slightly waved back. Draco turned toward me, "Now that you have met them, when we were in Defence, what was your fear?" I closed my eyes, tring to think of a way to explain without really explaining. "Well, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe I'll tell you after dinner."

I noticed that the other four Slytherins were staring at me with slight curiosity in their eyes, also wanting to know, so I sighed, "All right, all right. I know you all are curious, but I'll only let Draco know. He can tell you if he feels like it." The other Slytherins nodded and continued eating, me, I didn't eat anything, for I was too stressed.

After lunch was charms and then transfiguration, bouth of which went rather well. soon after Trans. class ended dinner came around so I decided to go to the library and see if I could find anymore books on Naraku, even though I doubted it, because the first one heard it directly from Sesshomaru, and she was his daughter. I avoided DRaco and Harry and the others and slipped off to the library. Once inside, the librarian, madame Pince, came up to me and said, "Thank you very much for putting those books back. It seems like you and Hermione Granger are th only ones who give thought to the books' protection, even though Hermione doesn't put them up voluntarily. Thank you, if you need anything, just ask."

I bowed to her and headed back over to the fantasy section, and to my surprise, found my father, Snape, standing there waiting for me. he sais, "Kagome, I knew I would find you here. Why aren't you at dinner? I noticed that you didn't eat breakfast or lunch either." I replied, sighing, "I'm too stressed to eat." Snape, a.k.a. my father, Kyokinto Higurashi, nodded and sat down at the table, reading something. I asked, "What are you reading professor?" snape replied, "Oh, just the history of the medival-ages."

I nodded and pulled out the same villian book I had gotten at free time and started to read.

(next Chapter, Reading and Discovering)


	4. Chapter 4

June

I sighed as I walked with Draco to our final potions class and said, "Draco, I have to tell yo something, something that has to do with my greatest fear. Meet me during lunch in my room and I will tell you." Draco nodded and we entered Potions for the final time. While waiting for class to begin, I wondered if Inuyasha even remembered me anymore. It had been 9 months since the well messes up, and he probably thought I was dead. And Shippo, who cared for him? He was the closest to me, and not the others. Sango and Miroku, what where their thoughts? Had they just given up searching for me?

I got jerked out of my thoughts when Snape, or dad, walked into the room, robes billowing, and he said, "Today we are making a potion which will reveal your secrets. Instuctions are on the board, you have two hours." Draco again walked up and got the ingrediants and I set up the cauldron. The potion was rather simple, and Draco and I go done early. Snape walked up to our cauldron and said, "Here, a perfectly done potion. 40 points to Slytherin." Draco beamed, and I shrugged.

We bottled the potion and the next person done, surprisingly, was Semus Finnigan from Gryffindor. Snape said, "Well, Draco, test the potion, if it is correct, then good, if not, there will be major points taken away." Draco went up to the potion and took a sip, and Suddenly he blurtes out, "My biggest secret is that I have a crush on Kagome." He then realized what he said and both of us turned fire engine red. The Slytherins were not surprised, they already knew, buit it was the griffindor's rection that made it even more embarrasing. Harry and my other friends glared daggers at Draco, and the others laughed, amused that Draco had me as a crush.

Draco sat down, still red, making his blonde white hair seem out of place. Finally everyone calmed down and I noticed Snape's reation, he looked like a father who was just itching to give Draco the you-hurt-her-and-I-kill-you speech. Just then the bell rang for the next class, Herbology. Everyone filed out of the room and headed for their next class. After we got to the class and had the lesson, we left and it was time for lunch.

Draco and I, iinstead of going to lunch, headed for the common room so I could tell him my secret. Once in my room, I began, "Okay, it's time to explain some things. Well you see, ENTER KAGOME'S STORY HERE, and then the well messed up and I landed at the borrow, and shortly after I met you." I looked at Draco;s expression, he looked ready to kill Naraku. "Don;t worry, i'll protect you from that demon." He spat out the word demon. I smiled, and since it was time for Ancient Runes, we left the common room and headed out.

The whole class was about the runes that the ancient egyptian's used, and after that class, and after Divination ended, the proffesor told me, "Stay after class Kagome." Once the bell rang, I stayed behind and suddenly Trelawny said in a voice that sounded like she was giving a real prediction, "Tonight the dark lord will try to rise again. only the miko and her long lost companions, and her new companions, will be able to stop him. The days will be dark if they do not succeed." All of a sudden she went back to normal, and being smart, I left, pondering the prophecy.

The prophecy said that the dark lord would try to rise agin, that had to be Naraku. Voldomort was already back. The miko and her long lost companions, along with her new companions, will be able to stop him. Lets see, that was me, Draco, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. But the losng lost companions? Did that mean that I would reunite with my cub, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala again tonight?

All of a sudden I ran into someone, Fred. George was standing next to him and both of them smiled at me, "Hello Kagome." They said in unison. I smiled, "Hey Gred, hey Forge." They smiled even wider, "You are the only person who has ever gotten our names right all the time." They said yet again in unison. All three of us headed down for dinner together and when we went our seperate ways, I saw that Draco was sitting with the upper-class again and telling them something.

I walked closer, and he was telling them the safer, revised version of my past, but he put off Naraku and Proffesor Naraku as a coincedence. I smiled, for that was a smart idea. Then I saw Naraku at the teacher's table giving me a smirk that just screamed I-know-you-told-and-I-am-going-to-kill-you. I pretended I didn't notice and went and sat by myself for the dinner, for I had a lot to think about, concerning the prophecy, and it would be better if I could think alone.

Thankfully, Draco seemed to get the fact I wanted to sit by myself, so he never came over to me, but did keep shooting worried looks at me. So did Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gred, and Forge. I ignored them, trying to block out Naraku. Finally, the long, uncomfortable dinner ended and I headed for the library to do some reading before I wouldn't be able to see the library again over the summer, or forever. After greeting Maame pince like an old friend (We had become very close frieds over the last 9 months), I headed over to the fantasy section again and sat at my table. Now, I need to explain. Over the past 9 months, I went to the library almost every day, sometimes running into dad, sometimes not. Madame Pince always talked to me for a coule of minutes and eventually we became friends.

I went to the library so often, and went to the fanasy section so often, that Madame Pince had reserved my table for me so that only me and my friends, if they came, could sit there. Even if the library was packed with students, I would always have a table. when I found out about the table, I excitedly hugged her, which she was very surpried about. Anyway, i headed over to the fantasy section once again and grabbed the first book I ever found, the other book on villiian that I had found after the one written by sessomaru's daughter.

I turned to the section on Naraku and tried to find any hint of what he is afraid of, but not me. I didn't find anything and sighed in frustration. The librarian walked over to me and asked, "Is there anything you need Kagome?" I replied, "I am researching this evil guy called Naraku, but I can't find what he was afraid of except for a miko."

Madame Pince replied, thoughful, "I think we have a book on him in the restricted section by Sesshomaru Taisho," It took me all of my will power and strength not to burst out laughing, the thought of Sesshomaru writing a book, and being that patient with humans was hilarious! She continued, "Follow me." I followed her into the restricted section, and she led me to a very old, musty book shelf where she pulled out a small book and handed it to me, "I know you will take care of it, so you can keep it."

I was shocked, but hugged the libarian anyway, she was trusting me enough to keep it ? I thanked her, bowed, and left the library so I could get to the common room long before curfue at 11 o'clock. on the way, I ran into Filch, who eyed the book. "That is a book from the resticted section, come with me." He did everything but drag me down the hall and headed for the headmaster's office. On the way, we ran into dad, who I pleaded with him silently to help me out.

He apparently got the message, for he hissed dangerously at Filch, "Why, exactly are you dragged one of my students," He sent a glance toward me that said remember-secret, and turned back to Filch, with hatred in his eyes, "when she wasn't doing anything wrong.?" Filch said confidently, "She has a book from the restriced section sir, and that is against the rules." Snape stepped closer to Filch, his hatred obvious now, even to an idiot, like Filch, "And you didn't hink to ask her why she had it?"

At this, Filch stuttered a non-verbal respose, and he turned to me, calming down, "Would you care to explain why you have a restricted book with you?" I replied, respectlfully, "Madame Pince gave it to me, sir. I go there so much and help the libraian so much that we have become good friends, and she gave me this book, knowing that I would take care of it." Dad looked impressed that I was friends with Madame Pince. He turned back to Filch, the hatred back in his eyes, and snapped, "There, thay good enough for you?"

Filch rubbed his hands nevously and nodded, obviously freaked out about dad being so mad at him. Filch scurried away like a tiny spider and dad turned back toward me, "You okay?" I nodded, so he continued, "How in the world did you become the librarian's friend?" I shuffled my feet slightly, and replied, "Well, I have a great fondness for books, and never would harm one, and I help her put up the books that other people leave out."

Dad, a.k.a Snape, nodded and left. I continued to head for the common room, and once I entered, I saw DRaco arguing with Pansy and so I quietly walked over to my room before they both spotted me and DRaco spoke out, "Kagome, help me out here. Pansy says that you are just a stuck up wench who only wants fame and fortune, I say you aren't." I turned toward Pansy with a glare so cold that if Naraku had come in there at that very moment, he would run away screaming for his mommy, "Pansy, don't ever call me a wench...ever...again." The malace and hatred in my eyes made her sprint from the room so fst it looked like she was a human bullet. Draco chuckled, "Thanks. I take it you don't like being called that because of Inuyasha?" I nodded, the hatred in my bright blue eyes changing into loneliness and sadness.

**sorry this Chapter is so short. It will be longer the next time, I promise!**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the harry potter characters or Inuyasha characters. (I am making Fred and George one year younger)

I watched as Kagome turned sad and lonely, and I cursed myself for mentioning Inuyasha. That was when Kagome headed for her room, and I headed for mine. I started to read the book I had checked out earlier, the book on villians, and for the first time, noticed the author. The author had the same last name as Lord Sesshomaru-sama, and I figued that this author was probably his daughter. I read it, and came to the section on Naraku, the twisted proffesor, and read, surprisingly, that Kagome was his greatest enemy. I already knew she was telling the truth about the past, for she never lied, and the serious tone and look in her eyes also told me she wasn't lying.

I finished reading the book but suddenly heard a scream coming from the girls dorms so I rushed over to the dorm and burst in to the connecting hallway and saw four girls standing outside of their rooms, curious to who screamed. I looked at the girls, Kagome wasn't there. I ran into her room and found blood on the floor, fresh, and a note on the bed that looked like it was written in blood, "Help. He knows." I ran out of the room, sprinting past the dumb-stuck girls who were just standing there, and raced toward the headmaster's office. On the way, I collided head first with Potter, the three Weasleys, and Granger.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." The youngest Weasley spat. I quickly exclaimed, "Get out of the way! Kagome's in trouble!" Harry and the others froze and demanded, "What!" I sighed and repeated himself, "Kagome has been kidnapped, so help if you want, but I have to go to Dumbledore!" As I suspected, as soon as I ran off running, the others followed me, and we kept blurting out sweets until the goblin stepped aside on "Cochroache Clusters!" and we all rushed into the office, where we found Snape and Dumbledore sitting down, looking surprised.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone else was still catching their breath, so I blurted out, "Kagome's been kidnapped!" Snape turned toward me, all of the color in his face gone, "My daughter was kidnapped?" This surpried us 6. Ron shouted, "She's your daughter!" Snape nodded and we all rushed out with Snape while Dumbledore stayed behind to contact Amelia Bones and the auror force.

Snape and the others, while, running turned toward me and Snape asked, "Do you know who kidnapped her?" I panted, "Naraku, Kagome is from Japan, and five hundred years ago, he was too." I gave them the shortened version of Kagome's story. When I was done, Snape,Granger, Potter, and the three weasley's were all crying for her, I couldn't blame them.

We reached the forbidded forest where we suspected that Naraku had taken her and we split up into two groups. The Golden Trio was in one group, and Snape, the twins, and I were in the other group. "If you find anything, send a light spell into the sky and we'll come." Snape told Potter and his group. They nodded, and we went our seperate ways.

I followed the twins and Snape as we frantically searched for Kagome. While doing so, I thought of why we were all out here. Snape was worried about his daughter, I wanted Kagome. my friend and crush, safe and unharmed, the twins wanted to save their friend and, from what I could figure, their partner in pranks, for she gave them ideas and how they could get away with it, and the Golden Trio wanted their friend back and probably wanted to seem like the heros. I knew the twins weren't as gryffindor as that, for I bet if they were resorted, they would be in Slytherin. They were far to cunning with their buisness and tricks and pranks to just rush into something and be a hero.

Anyway, finally we saw what looked like more blood and a dagger that was stuck in the ground, and Snape tested the blood and found that it was indeed a humans. I shot Lumos into the sky and we waited for the others to get here. Finally, 10 minutes later, the other three same rushing out of th forest and we followed the trail of blood until we came saw a sight that made my blood freeze. In the clearing ahead, I saw Kagome who looked like she was hanging from a tree by her wrists and she had a huge gash in her stomach, and cuts all over her face. The worst past of it was that she looked like she didn't care, that she had gone through enough pain not to care anymore.

I looked at the others. Snape was paler than a ghost, Fred and George were plaer than Snape, Potter looked sick, Granger looked ready to faint dead off her feet, and Weasley was in shock. Kagome saw us and said, "Get out of here. He will kill you." Snape replied first, "nO, I will not lose you! We will get you out of there." That was when Naraku stepped in the scene, "Hello people. Come to see her demise?" He chuckled, and I felt sick, this guy was mental! That was when Granger gave in and fainted.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x

With Inuyasha

I was devistated. Kagome had been missing for 9 months now, and had never come back. Sango and Miroku sat next to me, deep in their own thoughts, and Shippo was sitting with kilala, when an idea suddenly came to my head. I spoke out, "What if the well messed up and sent her somewhere else?" Sango and the others started at me, and Sango spoke, "That makes so much sense! Let's go to the well again and get Kaede to get the well to send us to Kagome." We all got up and headed for Sesshomaru, and he agreed to join us, and we headed for Kaede's hut.

"What brings ye here?" She asked. Miroku explained the suggestion and Kaede went with us to the well and closed her eyes. All of a sudden the well lit up and Kaede said, "The well will take ye all to Kagome now, good luck." Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and I all jumped in the well and when we climbed out, we found ourselves in a drak forest with 7 people who I didn't know, Narau, and Kagome, who had a huge gash on her side and cuts all over her face. Shippo fainted.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the harry potter characters or Inuyasha characters. (I am making Fred and George one year younger)

Kagome

I saw my Draco, dad, Gred and Forge, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk into the clearing where Naraku and I were and I tried to get them to go away. They wouldn't listen to me, and I was devistated, for now they would die at Naraku's hands. It seems like the crystal balls futuristic seeing was correct. Suddenly I saw a flashing blinding light, and when it disappered, there stood Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kilala, and Shippo. Inu looked ready to kill someone when he saw me, and so did everyone else but Shippo, he fainted.

Naraku saw the others right after I did, and sneered, "So, you finally come for her. She's been alone for 9 months, and only now you come and find her?" I froze, was it true? Did they already know I was here, and didn't care? Naraku turned to my friends and to my father, "And you, you only wanted to become her friend because that old fool of a headmaster told you too?" My mind started to rebel against me. Were my friends liers? DId they really like me, or only because Dumbledore told them to? Was my whole world a big fat lie? Finally Naraku turned to Snape, "And you! You told her you are her father, but just convineantly told her when she arrived? You never contacted her, or your wife, to tell them where you were? You really only told her when it was convinent?" My mind yet again went wild. My father never cared. He only told me because it was convinent? He didn't care about us at all? What if Dumbledore told him to tell me, and he rejested it at first? Was the only person on my side my mother? What if she lied to, and the only person who noticed anything wrong was Naraku?

He finally turned to me, with wht looked like pity in his eyes, "Kagome, do you really want to continue to be lied to? Do you really want to live with people who hate you? Who don't care about you? Do you want to continue to live a lie?" Suddenly everything snapped into place in my mind. It was all so convinent. I fell through the well and Harry, Ron, and Hermione just happened to walk up? My wand just happened to be made of Naraku's miasma? Snape just happened to tell me I was his daughter the day I found out Naraku was working at Hogwarts? They just happened to come into the clearing when they did? Inuyasha and the others just happened to find me now, nine months after I went missing. the day I got kidnapped?

The whole thing was a setup, and my life with everyone I knew was all just pretense. My will to live, to protect my so called friends and my dad, suddenly deminished. The blood that was dripping down my face from the cuts mixed in with the new tears coming down. I was so desperate, desperate to get away, run away from all of the lies. What know did I have to live for? Why couldn't I experiance real friendship and love? Why couldn't I die?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco

When Naraku turned to me and the others, and started to speak about our friendship with Kagome being a lie, I noticed that Kagome seemed to be struggling mentally with something. When he commented on Snape, and then turned to her, I noticed that she seemed to collapse, to give up hope. Did she actually think that what Naraku said was true? That everything was a lie? Snape noticed this at the same time I did, and shouted to her, "Kagome! Don't believe his lies! He just wants you to join him! NOthing is a lie!"

I continued, "Do you really think I would follow somthing Dumbledore said? You know I don't like him! Why would any of us decieve you? And when you told me about Inuyasha, do you really thinnk they would have gone through that much to get you to trust them ,and have it all thrown in your face? Inuayasha and the others have risked their lives 8 times to save you! Would they really abandon you now?" I looked at the others, and noticed for the first time, that Fred and George were being serious, and looked genuinly sad and pissed off at Naraku. They were the ones who continues next, shouting in unison, like they practised the speech, "Do you really think we would make you or partner in buisness and pranks if we hated you? Kagome, please." At this point I saw tears running down their faces. I turned to Kagome again, who looked pissed off now, and I backed away quickly, and so did everyone else but Naraku, who didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly the ropes that held her disinigrated in a flash of pink light and she turned toward Naraku, "How dare you. How dare you suggest that everyone abandoned me? This is the last straw Naraku, now you will die." I saw her making arrows and a bow out of her ki, and she aimed at Naraku and released the arrow. It hit him, dead on, but didn't kill him,

All the fake proffesor did was laugh, and he said, "Do you really think that that could kill me now, since it didn't work when I was a half-demon, and now I am stronger?" He suddenly started to transform into a half human, half tentacle mass and towered over us all. Kagome again took aim while inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiga and Sesshomaru's claws started to drip acid. Kilala transformed and Sango and Miroku hopped on, Sango pulling out Hirikotsu(SP?), all of them prepared for battle. All of the rest of us got out our wands and prepared o use whatever spell nessicary to destroy Naraku.

Naraku striked out with his tentacles, hitting Shippo. That apparently was Kagome's breaking point. She disinigrated the bow and arrow, and started to glow in a pale pink light, her aura now showing, wirling a jet black and blue. No words came from her mouth, but she simpley stepped up to Naraku and touched him. Naraku started to burn into a firey crisp, and burned alive. Kagome returned to normal and picked Shippo up. We all headed back for the castle, even though we were all diapointed that we didn't get a shot at Naraku for hurting Kagome, but we were all glad that he was now dead.

Suddenly. out of no where, Kagome clutched her side where the giant gash was, and cried out in pain, and collapsed onto the forest floor. Snape picked her up, and after giving the other's a brief explantation of what had gone on for the past nine months, we arrived at the castle and all headed up for Madame Pomfrey. Once there, the nurse gaped at the amount of people there, since normally there were only 6 and now there were 11 people, 5 of which she had never seen before. Snape set Kagome on the bed and Madame pomfrey went pale. I again looked at her would, and now that it was light, it looked far worse.

The gash was about maybe 3 inches deep and a couple of feet wide, it covered most of her stomach, and her whole front side was covered in blood. I turned even paler than I already was, and the Inuyasha gang cried, including the jerk inuyasha. Pomfrey gave her a blood replineshing potion and a healing potion and turned to us, "She will be fine but she willl probably be asleep for the next couple of days."

We all left, wooried sick over the girl who changed all of our lives so much. we headed of rthe headmasters office, trying to figure out where inuyasha and the others would stay while they were here. We entered after Snape whispered the password, and ran up the stairs. When we entered his office, he was very surprised to see us. Snape, Fred, and George filled him in on the details and his eyes twinkled like mad, "Very well. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, you can all stay in the Room of Requirment. I would say a common room, except a lot of the students would freak out over a half-demon, demon kit, demon cat, demon slayer, and a monk with a (cough cough) cursed hand (cough cough)."

We all laughed, loving the way Dumbles described miroku, Miroko laughed also. We left, and after Fred and George showed the other 5 where the room of Requirment was, we went our different ways, all worried about the girl who had changed our lives so much over the past 9 months, and in Inuyasha's case, along with his friends, a lot longer time. I entered the Slytherin common room and went to my room, having a hard time sleeping, for I was worried about Kagome.


End file.
